NonValentine
by LaPaige
Summary: As she watched him walk away she realized this was the best Valentine’s Day she’d ever had. And it had nothing to do with chocolate hearts and mushy romance. NateMitchie friendship.


**I know it's not Valentine's Day, but I had this idea and wanted to post it. Third fic in two days – I'm proud of myself, haha! I'm going on holiday to France tomorrow for two weeks, but I think we have wireless so hopefully I can post some one-shots, but I won't be able to check my emails so I can't catch up on updates, reviews and such, so sorry about that! I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

If Mitchie Torres could use one word to describe Valentine's Day it would not be 'sweet' or 'lovely' or any other positive adjective in the dictionary. She would use the word commercial. As soon as Christmas was over every shop she went in was selling cards, chocolate and roses, even though the actual day wasn't for months. She'd complained to everyone she could, hoping that at least one person would agree with her on how stupid the fourteenth of February was. Not one person did. Even Caitlyn had found a new love for the holiday because Jason had finally asked her out a few days prior.

Mitchie knew deep down that the only reason she hated Valentine's Day was because she had nobody to spend it with. When she was younger she used to make cards for her parents but then a girl in her class got given a Valentine from a boy in the same year and Mitchie realized that Valentine's Day was not about your parents but about people you loved in a different way.

When she was eleven Mitchie gave a Valentine to her neighbor but he laughed at her before ripping the card to shreds and stomping on it. Mitchie had burst into tears and ran back inside her house, promising that never again would she give someone a Valentine again. She'd kept that promise so far, and intended on keeping it for a long time.

So because of all this Mitchie was sitting alone on Valentine's Day while her parents went out for a meal. She'd pretended that she was going out but as soon as they'd left she had grabbed the nearest tub of ice cream and collapsed on the couch. Caitlyn was out with Jason, Shane was with Tess (Mitchie had broken up with him last month and Shane hadn't wasted any time, that was for sure) and Nate was probably working, if her assumptions (and Shane's words) that he was a workaholic were correct.

As she proceeded to eat her chocolate chip ice cream (her 'wallowing' flavor) she didn't hear the car pull up outside her house. What she _did _hear was the doorbell. Frowning she got up, setting the ice cream aside and heading for the door.

"Who is it?" She called to the other side of the door, cautious.

"Nate."

Mitchie frowned. What was Nate doing at her house? She didn't even know him (other than knowing he was her ex boyfriend's brother - they hadn't even spoken before).

"Uh, what are you doing at my house?" She asked, still refusing to open the door.

"To save you for being alone, Shane said you hate Valentine's Day."

"And you being here is going to change that?"

"Wow, thanks for the enthusiasm."

Mitchie rolled her eyes, opening the door. Sure enough Nate was standing there smiling.

"Long time no see." He said, looking like he was holding back a laugh.

"Nate, we've never talked before."

He feigned shock at her comment as she stood aside to let him in. He walked inside, letting her lead the way to the living room.

"Wallowing?" He questioned as his eyes fell on the open tub of ice cream.

"Okay, have you been stalking me or something?" She asked, sitting down and indication that he could follow suit. He did while shaking his head.

"Na, I just know girls. Chocolate is the official 'wallowing' flavor."

Mitchie couldn't help but laugh. The fact that Nate knew girls wasn't that much of a surprise, but she'd thought he worked so much that dating was something he wasn't experienced in. She felt bad for labeling him before she even knew him, and reminded herself that believing the interviews (and Shane) wasn't always a good thing.

"So, any particular reason why you turned up at my house?" She asked him after a few seconds of silence.

"Well, seeing as you have nobody to spend Valentine's Day with and neither do I, I figured I might as well come and say hi."

Mitchie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Since when do people who've never spoken before come and say 'hi' on Valentine's Day?" She asked, grabbing the tub of ice cream and offering him some – he declined.

"Er, since now?" Nate said with a smile.

"Right." Mitchie nodded, keeping a straight face as she ate some more ice cream.

"So, how are you?" Nate asked her after Mitchie swallowed another spoonful.

"I'm good, you?"

"Good, I'm good."

Both of the teens looked at each other before laughing.

"You come round my house, having never talking to me before, and ask me how I am like we've known each other for years?" Mitchie spluttered through her laughter. It wasn't even that funny but all the Valentine's Day stuff must have gone to her head.

Once both of them had calmed down Nate stretched his legs. Silence fell over the room again.

"So, what do you want to do?" Nate questioned, looking around the room.

"Um, I don't know? I'm guessing sleep isn't an option?" Mitchie said, joking around.

"Do you want me to leave?" Nate asked awkwardly.

"I was joking." She replied quickly, not wanting to make him feel that she didn't want him here. Company was nice, she had to admit.

"Oh, right."

"We could watch a DVD?" Mitchie offered, nodding her head in the direction of the DVD shelf. Nate nodded (anything to get rid of the awkwardness) and stood up, heading in the direction Mitchie had pointed too.

"Any preference?" Nate asked.

"Nope, you can pick. I'm fine with pretty much anything." She replied, secretly hoping he wouldn't choose something with romance.

Apparently Nate had the same thought because five minutes later Mitchie was staring at the screen in shock.

"Saw?" Mitchie whimpered in horror. "You picked _Saw?"_

"Actually, it's Saw Three." Nate replied, grinning.

Mitchie hated horror films. She couldn't watch them because she ended up having nightmares for weeks. Last time she'd watched a horror film (Hannibal) she'd been with Shane, and for the next few weeks she'd wake up screaming, and she'd run away from Shane every time he mentioned anything about eating.

"If you hate horror so much why do you have this movie?" Nate questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"It's Shane's." Mitchie explained. "When he moved out he left it here as a joke, and I never gave it back."

_Because it's the only thing I have left to remember that we ever used to date._ She never said that part aloud.

"You've never watched this movie?" Nate replied. He didn't mention anything about it being Shane's, which she was grateful for.

"No. Is it really scary?"

Nate looked at her, then back to the screen, refusing to answer.

"Oh great. It's going to scare me isn't it? I knew I should have just given the stupid movie back and – OH MY GOD!"

Nate laughed at her reaction. The beginning was probably the least scary bit in the whole film and she was already freaked. This was going to be fun.

Ten minutes later Mitchie had her head buried in Nate's shoulder.

"NATE! I hate you! Why did you pick this film?" She was mumbling over and over, while Nate tried his hardest not to laugh. He'd already seen this movie, so he didn't mind that Mitchie was distracting him.

"Do you want me to turn it off?" He asked, but Mitchie shook her head.

"No, it's okay. I can just pretend to be on the beach where there are no murderers and/or psycho killers." Mitchie muttered, punching Nate gently when he laughed.

Halfway through the movie (Mitchie still hadn't lifted her head from Nate's shoulder), Nate decided to finally turn the movie off. Mitchie lifted her head and watched him take the DVD out of the machine, and when he turned back and sat next to her again she glared.

"I hate you, Nate." She whispered, but her voice was shaking so it was hardly a hurtful comment.

"Would you like me to make some pancakes?" He replied, smiling innocently.

Mitchie opened her mouth to retort but gave up and nodded her head. "Okay, yes please."

She followed him into the kitchen and then around it as she picked up all the ingredients and saucepans.

"Here" She finally said, placing everything on to the counter.

"Would you like me to help?" She offered as he heated the saucepan up and whisked the ingredients together.

"Nope, my apology for making you watch half of Saw." Was the reply, so she sat down, feeling slightly guilty watching him cook in her kitchen.

Twenty minutes later a plate of pancakes sat on the table between Mitchie and Nate. Nate had flour streaked in his hair (Mitchie insisted she had nothing to do with it) and Mitchie's face had milk splatters all over (Nate knew that was his fault).

"I get the first pancake!" Nate cried, jabbing it with his fork and putting it on his plate. Mitchie laughed and watched him pile sugar on.

"Aren't you diabetic?" She asked, frowning.

Nate gasped, glaring at her. "Mitchie Torres, are you comparing me to Nick Jonas?"

"So you aren't diabetic?"

"I am NOT Nick Jonas. I have no sugar condition, I am way cooler AND I bet he couldn't make pancakes."

"Sorry Nate, of course you're better. You have way cooler hair anyway."

"Thank you, Miss Mitchie."

"No problem, Mr Nate."

They laughed once more and continued to eat their way through the pancakes.

"You make good pancakes, your highness." Mitchie finally said when she'd finished the last mouthful, giggling at the look Nate gave her.

"Were you expecting them to be _bad?_" He asked, feigning shock.

"Noooo." Mitchie said, trying to act innocent and failing miserably.

Nate glanced at his watch and his eyes widened in surprise.

"It's almost midnight." He said to Mitchie.

"Five hours?" Mitchie asked, frowning. The time had gone by extremely fast. She'd had a good time with Nate, it had been fun. Much better than a mushy valentines meal.

"I better go." He said, standing up. Mitchie felt her heart sink at the thought of him leaving, but she stood up and followed him to the door.

"I'll see you around, Mitchie. Tonight was fun."

They both grinned and Mitchie hugged him goodbye.

"Bye Nick" she paused before adding "oh sorry, Nate. I always get you two mixed up."

Nate gasped in mock surprise and both of them laughed again.

As she watched him walk away she realized this was the best Valentine's Day she'd ever had. And it had nothing to do with chocolate hearts and mushy romance.

Maybe she did like Valentine's Day after all.

* * *

**I am exactly like Mitchie – I can't watch Horror films at all. I made up the Saw III stuff because I've never watched it (and don't plan to!). So goodbye for two weeks, I'm hoping to post a few one-shots while in France! (:**


End file.
